No known existing prior art exists for an aircraft transmission capable of producing independent propeller or wing propulsion on three separate axis for aircraft use.
Infinitely variable torque ratio characteristics for a power transmission can be achieved by using a friction belt and pulley arrangement in which a drive pulley and a driven pulley, connected by an endless belt, are adapted for torque transfer with an infinitely variable torque ratio range by adjusting the pitch diameter of the pulleys, the pitch diameter of the driving pulley increasing as the pitch diameter of the driven pulley decreases, and vice versa. Examples of belt drives of this kind may be seen by referring to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,417,621 and 5,514,047.
It is known design practice also to provide infinitely variable torque ratio characteristics by using a hydraulic pump as a driving member and a hydraulic motor as a driven member.
The pump and motor are located in a closed hydrostatic fluid pressure circuit. By varying the displacement of the pump, the effective speed ratio of the hydrostatic transmission can be changed through a wide torque ratio range. Examples of WOBBLE-plate drives of this kind may be seen by referring to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,640,687 and 5,743,716.
Various types of infinitely variable friction drives also are well known. It is known design practice, for example, to use friction cone members wherein the relative positions of the friction cones are adjustable to provide an infinitely variable torque ratio characteristic. An example of a friction cone drive mechanism may be seen by referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,235.
Various Wobble-Plate configurations used for pumps as in this patent. Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, a WOBBLE plate machine for use as a pump will be described. U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,384